


Paris, 1941

by justplainvaults



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Short Drabble, World War II piece/flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Anya has a bad habit of putting Darla in dangerous situations...





	Paris, 1941

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliceinsunnydale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/gifts).



“You are aware this is entirely ** _your_ ** fault?” Darla asked, back and palms pressed flat against the brick wall against her. For now, the shadows concealed both herself and her companion. But if any of the soldiers outside decided to start checking alleyways, the vampire recognized they would be in trouble. Trying to escape Paris with the entirety of the German Army at their backs? It was hardly a thrilling prospect by any means.

“How is this my fault? Like I was supposed to know that he would be a Nazi officer!” Anya fired back, eyes darting towards the entrance to the alley.

“The uniform wasn’t enough of a giveaway?!” Hissing out the reply, Darla stole another glance out of their hiding place. Whether they liked it or not, their prospects of leaving the city were growing gradually slimmer with each passing moment. Sighing with unneeded breath, Darla glared at Anya, her gaze almost capable of drilling holes into the vengeance demon’s skull.

“Can’t you teleport us out of the city?”

“They’d still be looking for us wherever we would end up.” Anya answered with a shake of her head. Paris had changed in many ways since her last visit to the city, and her unfamiliarity was beginning to ask.

“We’re running out of options…”


End file.
